Những bài học đến từ một con khỉ đột
by Hyouton Inuki
Summary: Fic dịch. Chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra nếu gia sư của Tsuna không phải Reborn mà là Xanxus?


**Author:** Disk 9

**Link gốc:** www. fanfiction s/ 7593746/1/ Lessons_from_a_Monkey

Đã được sự cho phép của tác giả

Chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra nếu Reborn không phải là gia sư của Tsuna? Và nếu như Đệ Cửu quyết định giúp đỡ thằng con trai của mình bằng cách cho hắn tập luyện cùng Tsuna khi mà hắn không thể trở thành Đệ Thập?

* * *

**Lessons from a Monkey**

Sawada Nana vui vẻ mỉm cười nhìn xuống con trai mình.

"Tsu-kun, con sắp có một gia sư!"

"EHHHH?" Theo phản xạ Sawada Tsunayoshi hét lên.

"Không tuyệt sao? Mẹ thấy một tờ quảng cáo trong hòm thư, viết: 'Rác rưởi. Ta đến đây để dạy dỗ con trai bà. Thuê ta. Hoặc là ta sẽ thổi tung cái não *** của bà.' Nghe đầy hứa hẹn phải không con?" Nana tươi cười đánh thức con trai mình khỏi giây phút cấm khẩu vẫy vẫy tờ quảng cáo đầy hình vẽ máu me trước mặt.

"Mẹ! Con không cần một gia sư! Con đâu có học tệ đến mức đó! Còn cái quảng cáo đó là sao vậy? Nghe như thể của một tên tâm thần trốn trại!" Đôi mắt nâu ngước nhìn lên năn nỉ.

"Thật à Tsu-kun? Vậy bài kiểm tra mẹ thấy thò ra khỏi giường không phải của con à? Bài kiểm tra được mỗi 15% ấy?" Nana nhìn vào đôi mắt ươn ướt của con trai, không có ác ý, chỉ vào một tờ giấy đang thò ra khỏi giường thật sự có một con số 15 đỏ rực được khoanh tròn với một con F to chình ình trên mặt giấy.

Tuy nhiên, Tsuna không có cơ hội trả lời khi một tiếng hét đột ngột vang lên.

"VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! VẬY ĐÂY LÀ NƠI THẰNG NHÓC CHẾT TIỆT ĐÓ SỐNG HẢ? TẠI SAO BỌN TA LẠI PHẢI DẠY NÓ, TÊN BOSS NGU NGỐC NÀY?"

Giật nảy mình, Tsuna nhìn ra ngoài đường. Không có ai cả.

*xoảng*

Tiếng kính vỡ làm Tsuna nhảy dựng lên. Trước những chuyện ấy, Nana chẳng có vẻ gì lo lắng, ngâm nga một khúc nhạc trong lúc chờ đợi câu trả lời của con trai.

"Ừm… thì…" Tsuna lắp bắp lên tiếng trong lúc nhìn quanh sợ hãi.

*Tong… tong… tong…*

Tiếng nước chảy đều đặn vang khắp căn phòng. Chớp mắt ngạc nhiên, Tsuna dõi theo dòng chất lỏng đổ xuống, nhìn lên trên… lên trên… và thấy… một… cô gái? Hả?

Và rồi, "cô gái" ấy mở miệng, gào một chất giọng rõ ràng là của đàn ông. "VOOOOIIIIIIIIIII! ÔNG LÀM THẾ LÀ Ý GÌ BOSS?"

"Im đi, rác rưởi."

Giọng nói này khác hẳn chất giọng trước đó. Nhẹ nhàng hơn rất nhiều. Nhưng… cũng có vẻ chết chóc hơn rất nhiều. Và nghe thật gần. Khẽ rên rỉ, Tsuna quay sang nhìn gã đàn ông mà cái tên giống phụ nữ kia đang nói chuyện. Và chớp mắt. Chớp mắt. Chớp mắt lần nữa (vì sốc). Lông mày giật giật. Có một con khỉ trong phòng cậu. Một con khỉ dạng người, nhưng vẫn là một con khỉ không hơn không kém. Và nó đang uống rượu, trong lúc trừng mắt nhìn cậu bằng đôi mắt đỏ máu. Đôi mắt màu đỏ!

"Mẹ ơi… Tại sao lại có một con khỉ trong phòng con? Và nó làm gì ngoài vườn thú thế?" Cậu nói với vẻ suy nghĩ. Như thể đó là một sự thật hiển nhiên vậy. "Con khỉ" giật giật.

'_Có phải mình đang tưởng tượng không hay là cái trừng mắt kia càng thêm đáng sợ vậy?_' Lại rên rỉ, Tsuna cố thu nhỏ mình lại hết mức có thể.

"Ta không phải là một con khỉ, đồ rác rưởi. Tên ta là Xanxus, và ta sẽ là gia sư *** của ngươi."

"…EHHHHH?"

* * *

"HIEEEEEEEEE!" Tsuna tuyệt vọng hét lên cố chống đỡ vô số vật ném ra, cố gắng chạm tới đích, hay còn gọi là "vùng an toàn". Cậu đã tiến bộ vượt bậc hơn rất nhiều so với hai tuần trước, vì một động lực cực kì mạnh mẽ: sự đau đớn. Sau khi bị trúng đòn ở… những chỗ không nên nhắc đến làm gì ít nhất 40 lần trong 2 tuần, cậu đã khôn ngoan hơn và học được cách chống đỡ. Tuy nhiên…

"Ngươi đang làm cái *** gì vậy, rác rưởi? Ta thật sự dạy ngươi vô dụng thế hả? Ta không thể tin được ngươi sẽ trở thành ông chủ đời thứ mười. Ông già chắc chắn là bị điên rồi, rác rưởi đần độn."

Xanxus chẳng hề có ý khuyến khích cậu.

QUÁ LẮM RỒI! Tsuna đã chịu hết nổi với con khỉ đột này rồi. Trừng mắt nhìn phía trước mặt, đột ngột cậu đông đá. Cậu mở miệng… và mọi thứ bùng nổ.

"Chẳng có vẻ gì là ông huấn luyện cho tôi cả, con khỉ đột ngu ngốc kia! Tất cả những gì ông làm là ngồi một chỗ uống tequila trong lúc thuộc hạ của ông "huấn luyện" tôi. Và rượt bắt tôi với dao, kiếm, xúc tu, ô dù không được tính là tập luyện! Bên cạnh đó, tôi thậm chí còn không muốn trở thành một ông trùm ngu ngốc! Nếu ông muốn thì ông đi mà làm!"

Không gian đột ngột yên lặng. Yên lặng chết chóc. Đấy là lần đầu tiên Tsuna bùng nổ. Lần đầu tiên cậu dám lớn tiếng cãi lại Xanxus.

"Rác rưởi… Ta không phải là một con khỉ. Ta cho ngươi mười giây để xin lỗi."

Ở phía bên, Mammon cười thầm trong bụng.

"HIEEEEEE! Xanxus-sensei! Làm ơn! Em không có ý…"

"Mười." Và thế giới nổ tung.

* * *

"Ushishishishi~! Con khỉ đột."

"…"

"Khỉ đột."

"…"

"Ushishishishi~! Con khỉ đột."

"Rác rưởi."

"Kh…"

"Ra. Ngay."

"Ushishishishi~! Tạm biệt Khỉ…"

*Rầm*

"HIEEEEEEEEE! Xanxus-sensei, đừng làm hỏng bàn!"

(Thật ra đó là ảo thuật Mammon đặt lên Xanxus để trả đũa hắn. Gã không thích làm việc không công)

* * *

"Oya oya, Vongola. Ngươi không sợ ta gì cả." Cái giọng hơi châm biếm của Mukuro mang đầy vẻ nguy hiểm. Có vẻ như là hắn… khó chịu?

"Ư…ừm, tôi sợ anh. Chỉ là tôi sợ ông ta nhiều hơn thôi." Tsuna ngoắt đầu hướng về phía gia sư của mình, nơi Xanxus (lại) ngồi uống tequila trên ngai của gã. 'Dù sao thì ông ta đào đâu ra thứ đó vậy?' Tsuna thầm nghĩ, bối rối nhìn cái thứ lạc loài trong phòng.

"Kufufufufufufu~. Vậy thì, chúng ta sẽ thay đổi điều đó đúng không?" Cầm lấy cây đinh ba, Mukuro định lao vào tấn công Tsuna thì đột nhiên… một ly rượu bay đến đập vào đầu.

"Ta không thích điệu cười của ngươi, rác rưởi."

"Kufufuf…"

Lần này là nguyên một chai rượu cắt ngang lời hắn. Và nó cũng hạ gục hắn, làm những mảnh thủy tinh văng tung tóe, suýt chọc vào mắt của Ken.

"Ta bảo là: _Ta không thích điệu cười của ngươi, rác rưởi_."

Và trận chiến với Rokudo Mukuro đã kết thúc như thế.

* * *

Lần đầu Tsuna gặp Dino, không có từ nào thích hợp hơn để diễn tả ngoài hỗn loạn. Đệ Cửu tổ chức dạ tiệc với tất cả các nhà đồng minh đều được mời tham dự. Tin đồn đã bay khắp nơi rằng ông trùm đời thứ mười nhà Vongola sẽ ra mắt ở đây, vậy nên nơi này chật kín người.

"Trân trọng giới thiệu ứng cử viên hàng đầu cho chức Đệ Thập nhà Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

"…" Những lời xì xầm bắt đầu vang lên khi không thấy ai xuất hiện.

"Ừm… Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

"…" Những tiếng xì xầm càng to hơn.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"ẶC! Tôi đây!" Tsuna bay vào, tóc tai rối bời, quần áo nhàu nhĩ, và, với cái vẻ ngoài như vậy, trông như thể cậu vừa mới lăn khỏi giường.

"Giờ tôi đi đây!" Thậm chí không định cho những vị khách choáng váng kia cơ hội trả lời, cậu lao ra cửa. Tuy nhiên trước khi kịp với đến, cậu đã bị nốc ao xuống sàn bởi… không gì cả? Nhìn kĩ thì thấy cậu vấp phải một con rùa. Một con rùa trông rất quen…

"Enzo! Mày đây rồi! Tao đang đi tìm mày!" Một người tóc vàng hoe nhảy xổ vào phòng, theo sau là một… đứa bé? Mặc âu phục và đội mũ phớt? Có điều gì đáng ngờ ở đây…

Trước khi dòng suy nghĩ có thể tiếp tục, một cái lỗ bị thổi tung trên bức tường bên cạnh cánh cửa Tsuna bước vào. Trong làn khói có thể thấy có 6 bóng người, một người trong số họ nhỏ hơn đáng kể so với những người khác, trông như trôi nổi trên đôi giày ống.

"VOOOOOOOIIIIIIII! Thằng nhóc chết dẫm! Quay lại đây!"

"Nào, Tsu-chan! Đứng lại cho dì Luss trang điểm cho con nào! Ta có một bộ váy rất đẹp cho con!"

"Ushishishishishi~! Hoàng tử muốn chơi tiếp với tên quê mùa này. Ở yên đó, tên quê mùa xinh đẹp."

Khi những tiếng nói vang lên trong phòng khiêu vũ, một sự yên lặng choáng váng bao trùm tất cả. Và rồi những tiếng hét vang lên.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~ Một lúc sau ~.~.~.~.~.~**_

Khi cuối cùng tất cả đã bình tĩnh lại, tiếng rót rượu và tiếng nhạc lại vang lên. Một bóng hình bé nhỏ hướng về phía Tsuna.

"Ciaossu." Tên sát nhỏ trẻ con mỉm cười nhìn sát mặt Đệ Thập nhà Vongola.

"Ê? Ồ, cậu chắc là Reborn-san. Rất vui được gặp cậu, tôi là Tsu…"

"Tôi biết cậu là ai." Reborn đột ngột cắt ngang, vẫn mỉm cười. "Điều tôi muốn biết là, làm sao từ một Tsuna vô dụng cậu có thể trở thành người tôi đang thấy trước mặt đây?"

"Hm? Ồ là vì…" Tsuna lại bị cắt ngang lần nữa, mặc dù không phải là do cùng một người.

"Im đi rác rưởi, và đi lấy rượu cho ta. Ngay bây giờ."

Khi Tsuna đã đi rồi, hai gia sư nhìn nhau. Đột nhiên, cả hai rút súng ra chĩa vào mặt nhau.

"…Hn, không tệ," Reborn mỉm cười khi Leon thu mình trở về trên chiếc mũ.

"Rác rưởi," Xanxus cộc lốc đáp lại, cất những khẩu súng đi.

Có một sự thấu hiểu giữa hai người, bởi vì khi Tsuna quay lại, Reborn bảo cậu, "Cậu sẽ là học trò của tôi trong một tuần."

Dino được để lại cho bàn tay chuyên nghiệp của Varia.

(Sau khi một tuần trôi qua, người ta thấy Dino khóc trào hạnh phúc được trở về với Reborn, còn Tsuna khóc những giọt nước mắt tuyệt vọng.)

* * *

Tên thuộc hạ (không tên) vô dụng. Hắn chẳng lấy được đúng loại rượu cho ta. Một lũ đần độn, tất cả bọn chúng," Xanxus điên tiết khi hắn tức giận bắt Tsuna đưa hắn đến siêu thị.

Đột nhiên, một khẩu bazooka màu tím bay trong không trung, nhắm thẳng vào Xanxus. Lập tức, hắn thò tay vào chỗ đeo súng, nh- Hử? Mấy khẩu súng của hắn biến mất. Đó là suy nghĩ cuối cùng của hắn trước khi làn khói hồng bao trùm lấy hắn.

Tsuna bị bỏ lại, há hốc nhìn vào một cái… áo choàng tắm màu hồng? Xanxus của mười năm sau đang làm cái quái gì vậy?

* * *

Tsuna nuốt ực, nhìn Byakuran. Cả hai đang mắc vào trong một mái vòm màu cam trong suốt, Yuni đang ở cạnh rào chắn. Tsuna bị vô số vết trầy xước nhưng không quá nghiêm trọng. Còn Byakuran không hề hấn chút nào.

"Ehe...hehe...hehe?" Tsuna lại nuốt ực.

"Cậu biết không, Tsunayoshi-kun," Byakuran bắt đầu cuộc nói chuyện. "Ta đã có những giây phút kịch tính nhất ở một thế giới khác, ở nơi cậu được Reborn huấn luyện."

Tsuna vỡ òa ra nước mắt.

"Thật không công bằng!" Cậu hét lên trời cao. "Tại sao cậu ấy được huấn luyện bởi anh ta còn tôi lại bị huấn luyện bởi con khỉ đột tàn ác này!"

"…Hả?" Byakuran bối rối.

Đột nhiên, đôi mắt Tsuna trở nên sắc lạnh. "Ngươi! Nhất định là do ngươi! Ta sẽ đánh bại ngươi. Rồi sau đó ta sẽ quay lại và thay đổi gia sư của ta! Đúng… Đó là điều mà ta sẽ làm!"

Cậu lấy ra… một chai rượu?

Byakuran bắt đầu cười. Cười đến nỗi nước mắt mước mũi tèm lem trào ra và hắn ôm bụng đau đớn.

"C-Cậu định làm cái quái gì với THỨ đó vậy?" Gã run rẩy chỉ tay vào chai rượu.

Đáp lại, Tsuna mỉm cười, xoay tay lại, và ném. Cái chai bay vút lên bầu trời, rớt thẳng xuống đầu Byakuran.

*choang*

"Đó là điều mà tôi sẽ làm, Byakuran-san thân mến ạ."

Và lại một lần nữa, trận chiến với nhà Millefiore kết thúc như thế.

(Người ta phát hiện ra rằng chai rượu đó có cùng nhãn hàng với chai mà Xanxus ném Mukuro. Và trong khi các nhân chứng khẳng định rằng gã rên rỉ khóc thầm khi nó được đưa ra, Mukuro giận dữ phủ nhận điều đó.)

* * *

Khi Tsuna trở về quá khứ, cậu đến thẳng chỗ Đệ Cửu yêu cầu Reborn làm gia sư thay thế cho cậu. Đệ Cửu trả lời:

"Nhưng con có ảnh hưởng rất tốt với Xanxus! Và cậu ấy cũng dạy con rất nhiều điều! Hãy nhìn xem, tất cả đã trưởng thành lên và cùng chiến đấu chống lại các tổ chức mafia khác. Không, ta nghĩ con sẽ tiếp tục ở bên Xanxus một thời gian nữa."

Tiếng hét tuyệt vọng của Tsuna vang khắp cả tòa nhà.

~ oO Hết Oo ~

* * *

Ai hứng thú có thể đọc tiếp The Life and Times of Vine Bottle, có thể tạm xem như một ngoại truyện của fic này


End file.
